


Sleepy promises

by TinyBookDragon



Series: Soft touch sides prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Some Humor, can be read as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: There is a lot of ways to deal with nightmares, but sometimes the only thing that is able to vanish them from one's mind is another person being there, and one half-asleep, ridiculous promise.From the prompt: Prinxiety with Roman holding Virgil (specified: Virgil angst and protective Roman).-All the stories in this series were based on prompts I asked for on my tumblr, @little-introwert, where you can also find them. This is me posting them here as well, they were not stolen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Soft touch sides prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sleepy promises

**Author's Note:**

> As I said to the amazing human that requested Prinxiety, it is not a ship that works the best with my brain. Still, I am quite happy with how it turned out, though it is a bit more action-focused than description-of-touch like in others in this series.

It was bad. Really, really bad, and Virgil had no idea how to get himself out of the mess that _he_ got himself into.

He didn’t mean to, okay? He just wanted a change of scenery and remembered an offhand comment Roman made that they were welcome to his domain anytime…

He could have at least warned them that, dunno, the forest was mean and altered the paths within it? That the trees, once between them, had the tendency to look way more looming and dark? Branches to lean down almost mockingly? Was it his imagination or were the threes becoming more dense with his every turn?

He felt trapped, completely unable to find the path. When he looked back, there was a tree right behind him, right where the middle of the path he was on was just a mere minute ago.

No good, no good, _no good!_

Virgil was starting to panic. He had nowhere to run, the trees were so close now that it would take maybe two more turns that he’d have to squeeze between them to move anywhere, maybe two more and he’ll be trapped completely.

_Trapped, trapped, trapped, trappedtrappedtrapped-_

His heart was pounding, breath coming out uneven. No way to run. No air in lungs to scream. No strength in legs as they buckled, and then he was on the ground and the trees were leaning over him mockingly and oh god-

He woke up with all the air trapped in his lungs.

Just a nightmare.

Feeling his whole body tremble, he tried to slowly breathe out, mind still partially there, still almost entirely overwhelmed with the residue of emotions.

He wanted to wait it out, to let it all just pass. One minute, then two, then five and ten – to no avail. His heart seemed adamant on not slowing down, picking up at every minuscule sound, mind supplying him with multiple examples of dangers not even remotely connected to his nightmare this time.

That shadow could be a demon. Turn on a nightlamp. Something may be in the room. Look around. Stupid, just try to sleep. Something may have appeared. Scan the room once again. What was that creak?

After ten more minutes of this torture he decided to suck up his pride and just seek some company. As much as he didn’t want to do it, he had no other option.

_Whatever, let him think what he will, I’m doing this for myself,_ Virgil thought as he left his room, not entirely sure that he really believed in what he was trying to convince himself of.

He wasn’t trying to sneak in to the other’s room, but if he was sleeping, Virgil wasn’t going to just barge in. Or maybe he was giving himself an out, a way to silently turn around and act as if he wasn’t even there.

“Who’s there?” came the sleepy voice of the person that was already propped up on the bed to be ready for anything.

Curse Roman and his instinct.

“Just me,” Virgil had to announce now, this time cursing his own voice that gave out his shaking. He sounded like such a child, he hated it, he was acting like a child, he definitely should have just sucked it up and wait for it to pass…

“Virgil?” _How on earth did he sound so awake after just a second?_ “Is something wrong?”

He was already turning back to leave.

“It’s stupid, just a nightmare, sorry for waking you up, I shouldn’t-“

“Wait.” Roman stopped him, that single word somehow gentle and commanding at the same time. “Come here.”

What possessed him to listen, he will never be sure, but at that time he guessed that he might as well. There wasn’t really much more pride to be hurt that night.

So he came closer and hesitated as Roman motioned for him to lay down. He started to say something before being interrupted once again.

“Come on, I don’t bite, Stormy Night.” The room was not dark enough to hide his small smirk when he added: “Unless you ask nicely.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Virgil groaned and against his better judgement joined the other in bed. _Platonically._

“You’re shaking all over,” Roman noted, as if Virgil wasn’t aware. “Come here.”

Roman gently took him by the waste and pulled him closer, almost pressing their bodies together. Virgil’s eyes went wide, breath catching from surprise, but as he looked up in the other’s face he saw his eyes closed. _Huh,_ he thought, letting himself slowly relax. Roman seemed much more awake that he was, or so it looked like at least. But his hold was gentle, his body warm and relaxed, breathing slow and even, and Virgil was tired, after all. Maybe it was the exhaustion or maybe the aftermath of the nightmare, but their position really made him feel safer. Even though he was held, he didn’t feel the need to break free.

As Virgil felt his heavy eyelids slowly win the battle against his willpower to keep them open, he moved just a bit closer to the other, not really thinking about anything more than that it was comfortable. He was convinced the other was fast asleep again so he wouldn’t mind either way, or so he hoped – Roman _was_ the one to initiate it after all.

Virgil felt the arm around him squeeze a bit stronger.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the nightmares,” Roman reassured quietly, hiding his smile in Virgil’s hair. He wasn’t entirely out, it seemed.

But it was okay. Virgil was asleep before he could think much about it either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have in mind something that involves touch and would like me to attempt to write it, just leave the ask in the comments here or you can ask on tumblr! The "rules" are basically: no sexual stuff, platonic and romantic are fine, and no romantic RemRom (familiar RemRom is also fine).


End file.
